


Wanna Make it Right, but It's Too Late

by beneathyourwings



Series: Incorrect Quotes [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Hints of Poly Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneathyourwings/pseuds/beneathyourwings
Summary: Jason's distracted with the football game happening on the other side of town and takes it out on his team. Trini let's him know that the team is there for him.





	Wanna Make it Right, but It's Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first attempt at writing (EVER!). I got inspiration from the Incorrect Power Ranger Quotes tumblr.

It was a Friday.

It was a Friday and there was a football game happening at school. 

Jason watched his team from the ledge in the pit. Kim and Trini were going in-between sparring each other and sparring putties. Zack was sparring putties and Billy was working with Alpha Five, possibly on some new fighting techniques. 

They had been sparring for about two hours now, and Jason didn’t feel like stopping. He needed a distraction from what was happening outside the pit and he thought training would help. 

“Come on, man!” Zack’s voice echoed off the walls, “We have been at this for two hours already. I’m hungry and Kim promised me spaghetti.” 

“No, we can’t. We need to be ready,” Jason replied angrily. 

“Ready for what, dude?! The only thing I’m ready for is food and sleep.” 

“Look, Jason, how about we all take a break at my house, I’ll cook us some spaghetti, and then if you really want we can come back and train some more?” Kim says. “We can’t keep going. We’re exhausted.” 

“Fine. Let’s go eat.” Jason sighs, rubbing his hands over his face. Billy’s claps echoed throughout the pit as the other Rangers made way over to the exit of the ship grabbing the few items they brought with them and leaving some for next time. 

Jason was frustrated and the others could tell. Training didn’t do anything for taking his mind off of the football game going on. He was frustrated with himself. According to his dad Jason should be playing in the game; he could be winning that game. Instead, all he was doing with hanging out with a. . . he didn’t even know what they all were. Were they outcasts? Criminals? Delinquents? He didn’t know, and he didn’t care what people labeled them as. Jason couldn’t decide where he wanted to be and he was taking it out on the other Power Rangers. 

One of the good things to come out of this situation was how close they had all become. During the weeks following Rita’s attack the Power Rangers had made it a point to hang out at least every Saturday night, if not more. In that time they had all learned different things about each other. Like how when they would watch TV all on the same couch, Trini would lay herself on top of everyone and then stick her feet under Jason’s butt. Zack only ate popcorn if there were M&Ms mixed in, but he would give all of his yellow ones to Trini, claiming he felt wrong eating them and gave her a wink. Kimberly liked sitting in the middle of everyone, claiming it was a comfort thing, but Jason figured it was just because she wanted to secretly hold hands with Trini. Billy was the one to make sure everyone had their respective blankets, which somehow coordinated to their colors, which Billy “swears” that it wasn’t on purpose.

After they had eaten they had begun the beginning stages of marathoning: everyone making bathroom trips, popcorn being popped, blankets being distributed, and making sure there were plenty of snacks in arms reach. 

Jason sat down first, exhausted after training and not dealing with his feelings. He laid his head on the back of the couch, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He knew that he loved the Rangers and they gave him the camaraderie of being on a team he missed, but sometimes he still missed football. Zordon and Alpha 5 weren’t the best alternatives to coaches, and he still struggled with confiding in the two of them about things. 

Jason knew that he had fucked up today. They had all made a pact that no matter what they would let someone know what was going on. Jason didn’t tell anyone. He rolled his eyes at himself. ‘Typical,’ he thought. ‘Making the rest of my team follow this rule and I can’t even follow it myself.’

He felt the space next to him sink down and someone press up against him. He cracked an eye open to see Trini sitting next to him; it made him raise his head and open his other eye as he tried to find the rest of the team. Kim and Zack were in the kitchen getting snacks and stuff ready, and Jason guessed that Billy was probably getting the blankets from Kim’s room upstairs. 

“You were kind of an ass today,” Trini’s voice jabs at him. 

“Yeah?” Jason questions. 

“Yeah.”

Jason could always count on Trini to give it to him straight, even when he didn’t ask. He liked that she kept him on two feet at all times. He straightened up a little placing his elbows on his knees and bracing his head in his hands rubbing his eyes. “I’ll cancel practice tomorrow to make up for it.” 

“You could do that, or you could just tell me if it’s because of the football game tonight,” Trini says finally facing him full on.

Jason just nods, not trusting himself to give her an actual answer. 

“That’s all you had to say,” Trini says throwing an arm around him and giving him a squeeze. She leans in a little closer and puts her mouth near his ear and whispers, “We’re here for you J.” 

Jason felt her lips press a ghost touch just below his ear at the start of his jawline, but it was so light he almost missed it. She pulled away just as Zack came in with his popcorn and another bowl of popcorn that he handed to Jason sans M&Ms. Jason sat back getting comfortable. Trini got up and waited for everyone to get settled before she laid down on top, head in Billy’s lap and feet under Jason’s. Jason felt Trini wiggle her toes against the bottom of his thigh, and he glanced up towards her face. She gave him a soft smile and a wink before she turned back to the TV. 

Jason sank back in and waited for someone to turn the TV on. He looked at the other Rangers and saw them looking back at each other, until Billy asked, “Okay, who forgot to grab the remote?” 

Jason chuckled, before Zack shoved Trini’s feet out from under Jason and off the couch. He got up and swerved to avoid Trini throwing a kick at him as she was falling off the couch. Zack grabbed the remote and began to turn the TV on. Jason waited a few seconds of Zack standing in front of the TV before calling out, “Zack you’re blocking the view!” 

“I am the view!” Zack exclaimed while turning around and gesturing to his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this :)


End file.
